


Even after 2000 years

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Levi, Eren is 20, Fanboy Eren, Fanboy Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff for the meantime, Levi is 30, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, University student Eren Yeager, ereri, i'll add more characters as the story progresses, idk yet, riren - Freeform, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fandoms are like drugs. You just need a little bit to get you hooked, then a tiny bit more here and there when BAM suddenly your life is a train wreck." ~Dan Howell </p><p>Little does Eren Yeager know that a single book could actually change his life. And I don't just mean by hyperventilating, screaming randomly, staying up all night, you know the usual fangirl/boy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is going to be the first story that I post on here! I really do hope that you will enjoy this story, I haven't decided a posting schedule so sorry about that. 
> 
> But anyways I really do hope you like reading it, and if you do enjoy it please tell me in the comments below! Also don't be afraid to tell me if there are any errors but tell me nicely, alright?

The smell of petrichor was fresh in the air, remains of the rain still dripping down windows. Grey clouds were slowly disappearing, being replaced by white, puffy clouds. The sun was shining beautifully, surrounding everything with a golden glow.

People were coming out of cover, but that was not the case for our main protagonist, Eren Yeager. 

"Eren! " Armin came barging into Eren's room, his voice reverberating around the entire shared house of the trio. 

"What do you want, Armin?' A voice came from under a multitude blankets and pillows that Eren had used to form a "fort" for himself.

"What do you mean by what do I want?" Armin exclaimed while walking towards the drawn curtains.

"You've been in your room for three straight days!" Armin said while exaggerating on the words three and straight.

Armin drew the curtains open forcefully, letting the sunlight stream into Eren's room.

Eren hissed in pain as if he could somehow feel the sunlight through the stacks of blankets and pillows that he had piled around himself. 

"Have you even been eating properly? I bet you have been eating nothing but junk food during these past two days!" Armin nagged as if he was Eren's mother. 

"Shhhh, Armin! The new chapter is coming very soon and I cannot afford to waste a second" Eren responded to Armin's nagging.

Ever since Eren found out about the hugely popular novel that is known as " Attack On Titan", this conversation always repeated every month, it was as if they were reading from a script.

His obsession with Attack On Titan, all started five years ago when Eren was only fifteen years old. 

It was near Christmas day, and Eren had to do a little bit of Christmas shopping with his Mother. Had, being the key word. His mother had to drag him out of his room by his legs and was forced to follow his mother everywhere she went. 

On that particular day, the streets were packed. People's bodies were rubbing against each other, and Eren was no exception from being squashed. 

But even through the crowd, Eren somehow was able to spot a warm and comfy looking bookstore. The bookstore's walls were made out of oak wood, but all of the corners were covered by simple white pillars. But the lighting was the one that finished off the cosy look, the lights hung from the ceiling and gave off a warm glow. Even though it was only through the window, Eren could see the massive collection of books that the bookstore sold. In its own way, the bookstore was rather charming.

Even if Eren was not fond of bookstores as he had always found it too quiet for his liking, he somehow felt an urge to enter the bookstore. 

"Yo, Mom, I'm going to check that bookstore out." Eren was already walking towards the bookstore even before his mother could reply.

Why was there such a pull? Eren just couldn't explain why he just felt that is was necessary to do so. 

When Eren entered the bookstore, the smell of freshly- printed books mixed with the smell of old books was the first thing that hit Eren. It was then followed by the warmth that was being emitted from the heaters. 

Eren was slowly starting to browse the bookstore, while at the same time trying to take in the whole atmosphere of this bookstore. But that was when his eyes landed on a green book.

The book wasn't particularly thick nor was it thin, the book looked new as the golden engravings were still fully coloured and the pages weren't stained with yellow. But yet there was only one copy left?

"Oh, you must be wondering why there is only one copy left!" A perky voice sounds from behind me.

Needless to say, Eren turned around as he jumped back while all the while clutching the book. The owner of the voice belonged to a cheerful woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. Her long brown hair was tied messily into a high ponytail, with bangs that parted down in the middle. She was wearing thin oval glasses, her eyes were brown in colour but had a golden tint to them. She was flashing Eren a toothy grin, but it didn't seem out of place on her face, it fit her rather well in fact. 

" Well, it's because the book is actually really well-written, the words that are chosen are perfect, it describes each event as if you were the one witnessing it with your own very eyes. It's truly magnificent!" Her booming voice filled the room once again. 

Sure, her voice may have been very loud and would have scared quite a few people away by now. But somehow, it was very familiar to Eren, as if he has heard it before. But that would have been impossible, now wouldn't it? 

Moving away from that subject, Eren was now starting to think if he should buy this book. He did read a few pages before he met the eccentric woman who was standing just right in front of...him? 

The woman was only in front of him seconds ago, where could've she gone? 

Before Eren could think more about the strange lady, a bell jingled as the front door was opened signalling a new customer. Except the customer was Eren's mother, she looked frantic. But as soon as her eyes landed on her son, relief flooded her for a few seconds but it was immediately replaced with anger

"Eren Yeager! How many times must I tell you to never wander off? Especially at a time like this!" Carla scolded her son as she pulled Eren's ear, making it an angry red. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for wandering off." Eren apologised as he tried to get his mother to release him. 

Satisfied with the apology, she released Eren. Carla looked at the book that Eren was holding, Eren could definitely see the approvement in his mother's eyes. Carla then passed the required amount of money to Eren and nodded her head towards the counter.

Eren took the hint and went to counter to pay for the book. And once again the eccentric woman appeared in front of him, but just from behind the counter. 

The countertop was filled with clutter, which led Eren to conclude that not only did she have a few screws loose in her head, she was a messy fellow too. 

He passed both the book and the money to her. She scanned the barcode that was at back of the book and then places the book into a white carrier bag, the woman passes both the carrier and the receipt to Eren while flashing her goofy smile. She waved goodbye while Eren and his mother walked out of the bookstore, and then both of them started their way back to their car. Eren didn't realise how cold it really was until he was already walking back to the car.

And at that moment, that was when Eren got hooked. After reading the first book, he went online and found out about that there was an entire fandom dedicated to this story. He also found out that the author of the book would post one chapter on his website every month, and if you pay the monthly subscription you can access the website anytime, anywhere. 

When he had found out about the website, he had to beg his mother for her permission to subscribe the website. As much as Carla encouraged her son to read, this was going a little bit too far. Eren was willing to do anything to get the subscription, he even offered to clean the whole house. 

After much begging and much cleaning, Carla finally allowed her son. And thus fueled her son's obsession that still lasts till this day.

Armin remembered the day that Eren called him to talk about the book. It was a long call that day, Eren had a lot of mixed feelings about the book. 

"Okay, fine. Eren, once you have finished that chapter, you better come out of your room and eat real food." Armin sighed, finally relenting.

Armin was about to twist the doorknob when Eren called his name.

"Armin."

"Ye, Eren?" Armin replied.

"Close the curtains please, thanks." 

Armin rolled his eyes as he went back to the windows and drew the curtains close. Finally, when he was closing the door. He couldn't help the smile that was starting to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, chapter 2 for you guys! Hope you guys like it! Oh ye, Levi is finally appearing next chapter ;) Also this chapter is in Eren's POV, I'll see which I prefer to use. ( Eren's POV or 3rd person view)

"Eren, are you even awake?" Armin asked.

I could only groan in response, I was too tired to even respond properly. I had stayed up until 3.55am to finish the chapter, the author had only posted the chapter at 3.14am. 

I have never got why Levi posted at such a weird timing, and it was not because of a time difference. Levi lived in the same state and country as me, so that was not a reason. But it never did bother me, it only affected my sleep schedule and concentration. Oh you know, nothing too major.

Everyone knew the reason for my behaviour, I'm pretty sure they all remembered the first time Armin tried to explain for me, while I was trying to catch up with sleep. 

Mikasa had been trying to feed me food that she had prepared as I have had eaten nothing but junk food for the past three days, and it really bothered her that I was not eating properly apparently. She placed most of the blame on the book for affecting me this way, I don't know why but I did not want to find out why.

And of course, Jean had to make a stupid comment about my behaviour that day. He always just had to.

"Hah, does Eren really love the book that much that he is willing to stay up that late? I bet the book is shit if it is written by a guy that goes by the pen name 'Humanities Strongest'. " Jean smirked as he continued to sip his drink.

Humanities Strongest? I have seen those words so many times but yet why do I feel I have known it even before I found out about his book. Why did I feel sudden rage that was now beginning to boil in my gut? But whatever it was, I was beginning to lose control of myself. I was becoming someone else.

I lifted his head up immediately, he wasted no time and tried to pounce on the horse face. Instead, I had landed on the table and grabbed Jean's collar and was about to throw a punch that would have without a doubt left a bruise on Jean's cheek for at least a couple weeks. But Mikasa and Armin had held me back in time before I could have left a mark, and Marco pulled Jean out of my grasp.

"How dare you disrespect captain like that!" I exclaimed as he tried to get out of Mikasa's and Armin's hold. 

But what I did not catch was how they had widened their eyes in surprise.

I couldn't even remember who were the ones holding me at that moment, I was kicking wildly while flailing his arms to escape their grip. Students were now looking towards my direction in bewilderment, everyone in the canteen was now paying attention to them. But I really could not care that they were staring.

All the chatter in the canteen had ceased and was now only filled with my screams, but as soon as it started, it ended. The last thing I remembered was that my vision turned blurry and then it was immediately black, but just as soon as black had filled my vision, images started to appear. 

It was like I was in a cinema, everything was pitch black except for the light that was being emitted from the screen. A movie was currently playing apparently, a very gruesome one if Eren had to say. It was like the scene from Levi's novel, the part where 'Levi's squad' was getting chased by the female titan. 

But why was this happening, there was no movie for the novel yet. But the clip that was playing in front of him was apparently proving me wrong. But the clip didn't feel like it was from a movie, it feels more like a memory.

But there was no connection.

After the clip ended, the cinema-like place disappeared and the nurse's office came into view. And that was the memory of the time that the rest of the group had found out about Eren's obsession. Eren did not tell anyone about the flashback that he had seen, even Armin. 

The lunch bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period. Students were standing up and throwing their trash away as they said their goodbyes to their friends before parting ways. Me, Mikasa and Armin had the same class next, Math. 

And I could only hope that I would be able to survive the next class and not die from a headache that was inevitable, especially in math. 

~____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________~

I groaned loudly as I let my back hit the comfy sheets of my bed. The classes on Tuesdays have never failed to exhaust me both physically and mentally, and all I want to do now is fall asleep but sadly I still have homework to do. 

But before I tried to complete the humongous amount of homework that he was given, I have to check if Levi had updated his website. 

It was now a part of my daily routine, once I reach back home, I would immediately check for any updates. But most of the time, there'll be nothing new. 

I took my phone out of my pocket, swiped and typed my passcode in. I then went to the 'favourites' tab and went to the website.

When the website finally loaded, my eyes had widened and I was pretty sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. The title did not really say 'Book Signing', right? 

There was no way it said book signing, my heart rate was picking up and I was trying to take deep breaths, trying to calm my heart. But it was not working, a huge grin started to spread across my face as realisation started to sink in. Every fibre of my body was vibrating with anticipation. Adrenaline coursing through my veins. My hands were trembling, my phone shaking along with my hands. 

I brought a pillow to my face as I screamed, trying to muffle my scream. There was no way he is doing a book signing, in my country, in my state, in the same building, even the same room. The thought of being so close to him is getting me light-headed. This has to be some sort of prank, right? 

I read the new post again and confirmed that it was indeed authentic, I cannot believe it. I will really be able to meet Levi, the author of my most favourite novel. 

"Eren, keep it down and try to calm down, would you? Some of us are actually trying to get work done!" Armin scolded me as I turned around to face him. 

I hadn't even notice Armin entering my room. 

"Armin, I can't calm down. Levi, the author, is going to hold a book signing at the bookstore that I had first found out about this novel! It's impossible to calm down!" I said all in one breath, while holding Armin's shoulders and shaking him violently. 

No words or actions could express the amount of excitement that I was feeling right now. I was giddy with excitement, I wanted to run and tell everyone the exciting news but I doubt Armin would allow it.

Armind released a suppressed sigh as he removed my hands from his shoulders and placed it back to my sides.

"When is this event taking place?" Armin questioned.

"This Friday"

"Fine, I'll drive you there if you want."

I squealed as I started to think of what I was going to where when I met Levi. A simple round-neck shirt? No, too simple. A button up? What do I think this is, an interview? Of course not. 

"This is way too difficult," I sighed as I let my back him my bed once again.

Why was picking an outfit so difficult? I know that meeting a person that I've looked up to since I was a kid and all was a huge deal but-

My eyes widen as an idea finally came to mind, that's it! I could dress up as the main character from the novel. I mean he has the exact same name as I do, surname too. And I even fit the description of the character. All I really needed to do was to wear the survey corps jacket, the same green shirt with the tassels at the collar and some pair of white trousers, all of which I already have. 

'I can't wait for this Friday,' I thought, as I started to search for all of the clothes that I would need.

I could just ask Mikasa for her boots later.


	3. Chapter 3

The heavy raindrops fell one by one, making an impact with the surface of the car, the sound that each raindrop made when it hit the car was so loud that it made hearing the radio nearly impossible. But luckily for me, I hated the music that the radio stations decided to play. So the rain was actually doing me a favour but I couldn't say the same for my best friend, though.

The rain was disabling Armin from having a clear view, making driving extremely difficult. And with the sound of rain pounding the car every second, poor Armin was struggling to stay concentrated. 

I did try my best to help him, though, I tried making as little sound as possible and if he ever needed help, I always offered a helping hand.

The crowd was starting to dissipate as the rain only grew heavier with the wind becoming stronger. I could only hope that the line for the book signing would not be long, as I do not want to wait for hours, I am known for being impatient for a reason. 

Finally, the car came to a stop. Armin released a huge sigh of relief as he let his head hit the steering wheel. The car honked loudly and Armin then started to panic again, I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and I pulled him into a hug. Thanking him in my own way.

It calmed him down without fail, when he finally registered my hug, he returned it with placing his arms around me too. 

"Do you want to wait at the coffee shop for that is just next to the bookstore? I heard they served the best coffee around this area." I said as I started to loosen my grip while keeping my eyes locked with his blue orbs.

"That would be much appreciated, I'll come find you once I have one or even two cups of coffee. Or maybe even three I suppose." He replied as we started to exit the car with our umbrellas opened.

Before I could joke about how Armin was too obsessed with coffee for his own good, my eyes landed on the queue for the book signing as I slowly stopped my walk. I could not believe that the line was still so long even in this whether the line ended outside of the bookstore and the bookstore was not a small one either. It was huge in fact.

"Good luck! " Armin shouted at me as he waved his left hand while still continuing his walk to the coffee shop. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Armin sure knew how to annoy people when he wanted to. 

Frustrated, I sighed as I finally started to walk again to join the queue.

Well wasn't today just my lucky day.

_____________________________________  
Two hours has flown by and the rain has finally stopped pouring, it was now a slight drizzle. And the wind was now a gentle breeze.

I was finally inside the bookstore and I could see the author, Levi, from here! It was so exciting, I was practically breathing the same air as him by now.

But a feeling of familiarity resurfaced, it was the same feeling I had when Jean had made fun of Levi's pen name, Humanity's Strongest. 

'Why am I feeling this?' Was a question that was going through his mind. 

I still had no idea, but the feeling only grew stronger with each step I took. Each step brought q on another strange memory that I have never experienced before, who's were they? Where were they from? It just didn't make any sense. 

But finally, when my Caribbean eyes met his blueish grey orbs. The memories seemed to link themselves together. Everything suddenly just started to make sense. 

I have I met him before, he wasn't a friend of my parents. He was a captain, my captain. 

Levi's eyes widened as he let himself wander over the features of my face. Even if his facial expression did not show it, his eyes certainly did. The beautiful silvery orbs showed every emotion he was feeling, surprise, uncertainty, even happiness? 

I actually heard a few people behind me gasp, most likely surprise that I had gotten him to show his expression. Almost no one has ever gotten him to show his expression, what was so special about me they must have thought. But I could not be bothered by what they were thinking about me. It was pointless too.

"Eren? Eren Yeager? " He whispered, only meant for the both of us to hear. I could only nod in reply, but that was good enough for him. 

He quickly signed my book and wrote a note next to the signature, he then swiftly passed it back to me before letting me go. 

Just before I left, I saw that his facial expression had reverted back to his normal blank expression. But I could still tell that he was having a hard time comprehending too. 

And so was I, I quickly dashed into the males toilet. 

Everything in Levi book described all of the scenes that were currently playing in my head, and just like in the book, blood was everywhere.

It was getting harder to breathe, I couldn't calm down, why? 

I slammed one of the toilet cubicles door closed and sat on the toilet cover. At least now I have some time to understand all of those memories that were going through my mind in a flurry. 

My breathing was becoming more uneven, as I clutched the book tightly to my chest as if it were an anchor to this life. It was so hard to keep calm with all the memories that were rushing through my mind. Death was a constant thing in the memories. Did really that many people die to save humanity? 

Suddenly, the door for the males bathroom opened. I heard someone said my name into the quietness of the bathroom, Levi? 

No, no, no, no. I cannot see him right now. It was already too much for me to handle.

I was already feeling tears welling up in my eyes, seeing him may actually make me break down into a sobbing mess and I didn't want him to see me when I was like that. That vulnerable.

Even if he was my past lover, he was still a mere stranger to me in this life. He could have changed, loving him in this life may be difficult, different even.

"Eren, please let me help you." Levi calmly said as he knocked on my cubicle door. His tone was understanding as if he sympathized with what I was going through. But did he really understand? 

"Don't you have to return to the book signing?" My tone cold as I asked him, I could feel my voice starting to break.

"You take priority over everything else, you always have. I'll be here for you no matter what, I promise." 

Hearing those words made me cry even harder, I put him on him so much in our past life but yet here he was still wanting to comfort me. Being a stranger was now no longer a concern to me, his tone was honest when he said those words. I could still trust him, and trust was something very important to the both of us. We both knew this.

And that was why I finally decided to open the toilet cubicle door, and there he was. Right in front of me, just like he promised.

He didn't say anything, he simply let his arms slip around my waist as he pulled me into an embrace while I hooked my arms around his neck. He didn't even care if I got the shirt that he was wearing dirty.

Seconds, minutes or even hours could have passed, but I really could not bring myself to care about it. All that matter was that the person that I trusted so much and loved with all of my heart was now in my embrace. I didn't care for the tears that were falling. I needed this. And I will forever treasure this embrace, even if we do not end up together in this life. Maybe things weren't going to be the same, I haven't figure the rest out yet but I'm sure it'll come to me soon.

"Are you feeling better? " Levi's voice once again filled the room.

I nodded in reply as I gave him one last tight squeeze before releasing him. 

"They're probably getting impatient right now, say how about we go get a coffee or tea from next door once your book signing event is over?" I asked as I washed off the stains that the tears had left on my face. 

Levi hummed in agreement as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the water from my face. He then folded and place it in his pocket as I suggested that he should leave the bathroom first, but instead he grabbed my hand as he started to exit the bathroom, dragging me with him. Was it just me or was Levi actually slightly more affectionate in this life that he was in the past? 

"I don't plan on letting you go Eren, after finally finding you." 

"Well you do have to let go of me, I need to talk to Armin." 

"You know what I mean, you're still such a brat after all these years, but you're my brat." 

Well, one thing hasn't changed for sure, the way he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Eren talking with Armin. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I had examinations for these past few months but they are finally over, REJOICE. Which means I will have more time to write! I'm so happy. Ok, I won't waste anymore of your time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Everyone in the queue turned towards us as Levi opened the bathroom door with his right hand, while my hand in his left. At the sight of us, some faces immediately morphed into disgust, even disdain. But at that moment, I couldn't be bothered by their opinions.

I was reluctant to release Levi’s hand but eventually did. I only waved him goodbye before leaving to meet Armin. He waved back at me too as I walked out of the door.

The longer I stayed here, the more awkward things will become. Even as I left, I felt their lingering stares on my back. And only when I exited the door, the people in the queue started to talk. 

The topic of their conversations? I had a few ideas.

The heavy rain had finally ceased and drizzling took its place. The wind was now gentler and there were people on the streets again. 

The coffee shop that Armin was in was four shops away from the bookstore, the shops were small so it was a short distance to walk. 

When I stopped in front of a shop that had an opaque gold design on its window panel, I knew this was the right place.

Noticing the huge difference in the temperature as I entered the coffee shop, I couldn't help but release a huge sigh of relief. Thankful for the warmth. 

I took a quick look around, only to realise the small amount of people that occupied the place., despite it already being near rush hour. The song on the radio was an obnoxiously overplayed pop song, but thank god that it was barely audible.

And there he was, at the back of the shop, slowly dozing off. I walked to the booth that Armin was seating at, I was about to nudge his shoulder to wake him when I decided against it. 

He really does need the sleep, let him rest. I told myself.

He had been staying up every night, trying his best to finish the multiple projects that were left unfinished by his group members. I always tried to convince him to tell his teachers about it but he was always too stubborn and refused, telling me that it did not bother him at all.

I sometimes wonder how he can be so forgiving and patient with people, while I’m here ready to tear peoples’ heads off if they angered me, even if it was just a little. 

While waiting for Armin to wake up, I decided to buy two cups of coffee, one for me and another one for him. I was certain that he was going to need another cup after just waking up.

Walking to the counter, I noticed a couple entering, happily swinging their interlocked hands. They looked at each other as if nothing else mattered to them.

I couldn't help but feel slight envy, would Levi and I ever be like them? 

Or would we just part ways soon, slowly forgetting about each other?

I knew it was ridiculous to think of such things, but it was hard to keep my mind away from that topic. He could still be very different from how he was in the past, but yet, I doubt that very much.

The cashier stationed at the counter was busily scrolling through her phone, her fringe draping over the right side of her face, keeping one of her blue eyes hidden. 

“Yes, what can I-, Eren?” The moment her eyes met mine, she halted and immediately recognised me.

"Annie?"

How on earth had I not recognised her before? 

A bored expression appeared on her face once again, almost as if it had never left. 

"Ye, anyways, what can I get you?" 

I gave my order of a cafe mocha and an espresso, and with that, she quickly disappeared into the kitchen. She was just as cold as before, I guess some people just never change. I really hope that was the case for Levi too, well, maybe if he was slightly more relaxed that would be good. 

Just thinking about him made my cheeks heat up a bit, but what would happen if I started dating him? 

Would my parents accept Levi? Do they even remember him? it would be so much easier if that was the case. Wait, shit, did I even complete my English homework? 

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were appearing in my mind. Now was not the time to be worrying about irrelevant things, I still have to tell Armin about the memories. 

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn’t even notice that Annie had left my order on the counter and had already left. 

I dug out a crumpled ten from my pocket and placed it on the counter as I slowly picked the cups that were filled to the top, careful not to spill them. 

As I approached the booth, Armin was already starting to blink awake. I was careful to place the cups on the table. Armin swiftly took the new cup and sipped it slowly. 

“Armin, I really need to tell you something important, I may sound insane but let me explain it.” 

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin's eyes enlarged in worry and focused all of his attention on me.

I took a huge breath.

"Ye, it's just that, when I first saw Levi earlier, memories appeared in my mind. 

But I have never had those experiences before, at least not in this lifetime. 

“But the memories were not at all pleasant. They were chaotic. Death was constantly present, friends, family, dead before my very ey-” I stopped myself immediately when I realised that tears were falling from Armin’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I’m so sorry Armin, I didn’t mean to-” I rambled on and on until he shook his head and place his hand on top of mine. 

“No, don’t worry. You didn’t say anything wrong. Does ‘ Wings of Freedom’ ring a bell by any chance?” 

Even though Armin was there in those memories, I had not expected him to remember, I thought me and Levi were the only ones. Did everyone else remember? It didn't seem like it at all. 

I felt my eyes immediately widen and he took that as a sign to continue.  
“I’ve had these memories for years, I saw them when I first met you and Mikasa. It was exactly the same as it was back then. “ Armin huffed pathetically. 

Did he endure the pain that the memories brought all by himself? 

I pushed Armin towards my chest as I brought my arm around Armin, I felt guilty. Extremely guilty for not having been able to help him. 

“It’s ok, please don’t feel guilty. You didn’t do anything wrong, do not blame yourself.” He said after a long period of silence. 

“But how can I not feel guilty? I wasn’t able to help you. I’m so sorry.” 

“You comforting me like this is already helping me.” 

At a loss at what to do or say, I continued hugging Armin until he was ready to let go. 

Minutes had passed before I felt a tug at my shirt. My grip loosened and Armin brought his face away from my chest, my shirt now wet with Armin's tears. But I couldn't care about my shirt, I was just happy that Armin felt better. No one bothered us for the long while that we were here, it was peaceful. 

“Thank you.” I heard Armin whisper as he used the back of his hands to wipe away that marks that his tears had left behind, I couldn’t help but smile. It felt so nice to hear those words from him, happy that I could help him even if just a little. 

I took out the receipt to look at how much the cups of coffee had cost as I had just placed a ten dollar note on the counter-top and walked off, forgot to check if the note was enough to cover it.   
~The little cafe~  
1 espresso $3.50  
1 Cappucino $4.50  
Total $8.00 

The $10 was more than enough. Before crumpling the receipt and throwing it away afterwards, I turned the receipt and found something written on the back of it.

What's this? 

Yo, Eren. If you want to meet up sometime, call me.  
XXXX XXXX   
P.S give the number to Armin too

After reading the note, I saved the number and gave the receipt to Armin. Armin must have misunderstood my intentions as he fumbled to get his wallet out and muttered something close to an apology. 

“Wait, no Armin. The coffee’s on me, I wanted to give you the receipt so that you can read a note from Annie.” I said as I refused the money that he was trying to give me. 

He still insisted on paying for the coffee and refused to put the money back into his wallet. 

I sighed in defeat as I accepted the money from him and placed it into my wallet. How can he be so persistent? 

His eyes scanned through the note on the receipt as I stacked the cups up to throw them away. 

Annie was at the counter again, she eyed us as we started to leave. 

Armin and I waved goodbye to her, she was a little shocked at our actions but I saw her eyes light up as the corners of her lips upturned in a small smile before we left.

"You can head back to the apartment first, I need to talk to Levi about something. I'll ask him for a ride back to the dorm." I said to Armin as I walked Armin to his car. 

Armin nodded as he hugged me once more. He warned me to not come home too late in the motherish tone of his, I could only roll my eyes as I ruffled his hair. 

He faked anger with a cute pout as he stomped his feet with little strength. But before long, we were breaking into laughter at how childish he pretended to be. He waved one last goodbye as he got into his car.

I watched his car slowly fade into the distance before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took the phone out and saw a new message from an unknown number. 

I'm done with the book signing. Are you done talking with Armin? 

‘Ye, I am. I'm walking to the bookstore now.’ I sent while walking to the bookstore. 

I was about to push open the door, but before I could, the door swung open and out came a lady carrying a copy of Levi’s latest book. Her cheeks heated up a little as she looked up at and recognised me. 

She looked around sixteen, with her light brown bangs covering her eyes.

“You two are really cute together, good luck!” She giggled as she walked away from me.

She walked away even before I could thank her. I stared at her disappearing figure until I could no longer see her, but by then Levi was already by my side. 

“Do you want to come over to my place?” Levi asked, looking up at me.

“I was hoping for it honestly, but could you drop me off at my dorm afterwards?” 

Levi hummed in approval before signalling me to follow him with his right hand. I followed him from behind, not sure whether or not I should walk next to him.

But suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned around swiftly. Had I not looked up from the floor, I would have bumped into him. He took a few steps towards me, he was so close that I could feel his warm breath.   
Gently, he took my hand into his and started to rub my knuckles with his thumb. 

“Eren you do not have to trail behind me anymore. I’m no longer your superior and no one would stare if you walk next to me.” Levi looked up at me, his eyes gentle and soft. 

Levi tugged at my hand, causing me to stand beside him.

“Come on, let’s go,” Levi whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

He wasn’t going to let me go, this time.

I'm happy.


	5. A bit of an update

I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say that I will be putting this fanfic on hiatus. 

The reason being is that I haven't been very passionate about shipping Ereri lately as there has been a lot of ship hate in this fandom, especially now. And with the new chapters of the manga, I just haven't felt as much passion for Ereri as I used to. Writing chapter 4 was mentally exhausting, it was no longer fun, so to say. 

I'm sorry that I have to do such a thing, but until I find my motivation to write ereri fanfics again, I won't be continuing this fanfic.

That is all, and I hope you understand. Thank you for reading this, I am extremely grateful for your support. Even if I don't express it much :)


End file.
